Ce fut la dernière victime
by Missy Tagada
Summary: Je n’ai jamais compris comment les gens pouvaient être seul alors qu’il y avait du monde autour d’eux. Puis un jour, j’ai compris. J’ai compris ça lorsqu’il s’est absenté de ma vie OS HP-HG


Nous étions le trio dynamique. Celui qui résolvait toutes les énigmes, mais Malefoy l'a décidé autrement. Il l'a décidé en tuant notre ami. Ron est mort durant notre sixième année.

Drago l'avait achevé durant un simple duel. Et oui, nous aurions pu croire que tous, nous aurions connu la mort pendant la guerre, qui nous opposient à Voldemort, mais non. Lui était mort ainsi. Un simple duel qui avait mal tourné. Je m'en souviens comme si ça se passait là maintenant, sous mes yeux.

Nous sortions de métamorphose. Le cours avait été compliqué. Le professeur Mc Gonagall nous avait demandé de transformer notre animal en fontaine animée. Selon elle, c'était une métamorphose compliquée, puisqu'il fallait prendre quelque chose de vivant et le rendre immobile mais animé. Cela dit, nous avons tous plus au moins réussit. Evidemment, Harry n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de dire :

« - La voilà la solution. Si je n'arrive pas à tuer Voldemort, je le transforme en fontaine et je la mettrais dans mon jardin.

Sur le coup, cela nous a bien fait rire. Même le professeur, qui venait voir nos progrès, n'avait put éviter de sourire. Nous venions à peine de sortir que Malefoy nous attendait. Il regarda Ron dédaigneusement, évita mon regard pour planter ses yeux, dans ceux d'Harry.

« - Alors Potter, tu t'essaie à l'humour ?

Seulement, Harry partit sans même lui parler. En effet, depuis quelques temps, notre ami ne répondait plus aux provocations de notre ennemi. Malheureusement, un Malefoy ne supporte pas d'être ignoré. Il a donc fait la seule chose qu'il a cru intelligente. Il a sortit sa baguette et a attaqué Harry par derrière. Comme notre ami ne s'y attendait pas, il a reçut le sort de douleur d'un coup. Ron s'est alors jeté entre son ami et la baguette. D'un geste, j'ai désarmé le Serpentard et Ron l'a attrapé par le col de la chemise.

« - La prochaine fois que tu t'attaque à Harry, je te jure que je te ferais souffrir.

« - Quand tu veux Weasley !

« - Très bien ! Ce soir, minuit sur le terrain de Quidditch et t'as intérêt à venir sinon, je ferais courir la rumeur qu'une deuxième année t'a lancé un défi et que tu as eu peur d'elle.

Sur ces mots, nous sommes partis manger. Nous n'avons pas parlé du duel. Comme d'habitude, Harry mangeait silencieusement, tandis que je lisais. Ron lui discutait Quidditch avec Seamus. Le reste de la journée a passé rapidement. Au soir, nous nous sommes caché sous la cape d'Harry et avons rejoint le terrain. Malefoy était là, avec ses deux acolytes. Nous les avons pétrifier Harry et moi, et Ron s'est battu seul, contre Malefoy. Durant deux heures, ils se sont lancés des sorts basiques et inoffensifs. Nous nous sommes assis, et surveillants d'un œil le défi, nous avons discutés, mais j'ai du m'endormir. Un cri m'a réveillé. J'avais la tête au sol et Harry était accroupi loin de moi. Drago et ses gorilles avaient disparu. Je me suis approchée d'Harry et j'ai vu. J'ai vu Ron allongé, les yeux grands ouverts. J'ai vu un de mes meilleurs amis, emportait par la mort. Mais j'ai vu quelque chose de plus terrible. Quelque chose qui m'a marqué. J'ai vu la détresse dans ses yeux verts. J'ai vu la rage puis la tristesse s'y succéder, avant qu'ils ne se vident. Ce fut la dernière fois qu'ils exprimèrent quelque chose. Bien sur, Drago a été renvoyé, et la maison Serpentard a perdu cinquante points, mais au fond, qu'est-ce que cinquante points contre la vie d'un jeune homme ? Bien sur, Harry lui a payé un bel enterrement, mais il se sentait coupable. De quoi je ne l'ai jamais su. Il ne me l'a jamais dit. J'ai pourtant cherché à savoir. A connaître la raison, mais son cœur s'est brisé pour la dernière fois. Le jour de l'enterrement, il versé quelque larmes, puis plus rien. Depuis ce jour, il n'est sortit avec aucune fille, n'a sourit à rien et à même quitté l'équipe de Quidditche. Il s'est enfermé dans les études comme d'autre dans la drogue. Mais c'était devenu sa drogue. Il ne vivait plus que pour ça. Il surpassait tout le monde, en connaissance de sorts et d'enchantements. Il s'est mit à étudier et à apprendre si vite, qu'il m'a vite rattrapé avant de me distancer de loin. Selon Flitwik, il sait assez de chose pour passer ses ASPIC. Et nous n'étions qu'au début de janvier, à cette époque. Je me souviens de la réunion de l'Ordre qui a suivit cette remarque. Exceptionnellement, j'y avais été convié, en tant qu'amie du concerné. Tout le monde craignait pour sa santé. Il ne mangeait presque plus, se contentant de parfaire ses connaissances. Peu à peu il a changé, il s'enfermé des heures dans la salle sur demande, s'en sortant que pour dormir. Il a commencé à manquer les cours, puis a fini par ne plus venir du tout. Personne ne le voyait. Il était avec nous à Poudlard, mais les garçons ne le croisait que rarement dans le dortoir. C'était étrange. Il devenait qu'une présence, ne se souciant plus des reproches qu'on pouvait lui faire. Quand on arrivait à le croiser, et qu'on l'interrogeait sur ses activités, il nous répondait toujours la même chose. « Je m'entraîne. » Toujours avec cette voix monocorde, presque rauque. La fin de l'année est arrivé et, avec elle les examens. Nous l'avons vu plus souvent mais sans pouvoir lui parler. Il arrivait juste avant que la porte se ferme et sortait le premier. Il ne nous fuyait pas, il révisait. Quand le dernier jour est arrivé, Harry est partit du château en transplanant. Sans un regard en arrière. J'ai donc pris une dernière fois le Poudlard express, seule. Seule au milieu de tous mes camarades. Je suis montée avec Luna et une troisième année de Serdaigle qui n'avait pas d'amis non plus. Aucune de nous n'a parlé. Luna lisait, et l'autre jeune fille jouait avec ses doigts, comme s'ils étaient des personnages. Une fois arrivé, j'ai pris mon sac et j'ai passé la barrière magique. J'ai retrouvé les bras protecteurs de mes parents et leur amour. Ça m'a fait tellement de bien. Les sentir près de moi. Comme si rien n'avait changé. J'avais perdu mes amis en l'espace de deux ans mais voir mes parents parler, les entendre se chamailler, et me poser mille questions sur ce monde qui leur était inconnu et interdit me réchauffa le cœur. Le soir même, ma mère vint me voir et me demanda ce qu'il n'allait pas. Alors je lui déballais tout. Toute cette année, ou Harry, m'avait rejeté malgré lui. Il ne recherchait plus le contact des gens au contraire. Il les fuyait comme d'autre fuit la mort. Elle m'a consolé, puis petit à petit, je repris pieds dans le monde moldu. Malgré les nombreuses sollicitations des entreprises sorcières, je ne voulais plus aller dans ce monde. Ce monde qui m'avait tout pris. Mes amis, mes amours, et mon innocence. Les mois passaient et je ne pratiquais plus la magie. J'avais entreposé mes affaires dans la cave et avait repris mes études du côté moldu.

A présent, j'étais une petite libraire. La boutique ou je travaille m'appartient. J'ai mon appartement juste au dessus, et ça fait cinq ans que j'ai arrêté la sorcellerie. Bien sur, Ginny vient me voir. Et Seamus aussi, mais aucun ne me comprends. Qui le pourrait ? Qui a vu son ami mourir, et l'autre s'éteindre à petit feu ? Personne.

Il y a un mois, j'ai reçu une drôle de lettre. Cacheté à la moldu. Elle n'avait aucune adresse d'expéditeur. L'écriture m'était familière, mais je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir. Alors je l'ai ouverte. A l'intérieur, plusieurs articles de journaux, concernant des attaques de mangemorts, puis un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier. C'était une édition spéciale, qui n'avait que trois pages. Alors je pris et déplié, j'ai lu le gros titre. Il annonçait que Lord Voldemort avait enfin péri. Étonnée, je lus l'article en entier. Ce jour-là, j'appris qu'Harry avait parcouru le monde afin de parfaire son enseignement magique. Puis, il y a peu de temps, un mois selon la date de parution du numéro spécial, Harry avait affronté Voldemort. Ils s'étaient battu à Près au Lard. Durant plus de trois jours, les commerçants avaient fermés et le village était interdit, puis Harry avait fini par l'emporter. Personne ne sait comment. Ce dont l'article était sur, c'est qu'il était mort. Aucun corps n'avait été retrouvé, seul la baguette du sorcier. Après ça, une grande fête avait été déclarée et la mort de Voldemort était devenu une fête nationale. Tous fêtaient la mort d'un homme. Comme ce monde me paraissait étrange. Avec la lettre, un mot.

Retrouve-moi là ou Ron a perdu la vie, dans un mois à dix heure.

C'est à ce moment là, que je me suis souvenue de la personne qui écrivait comme ça. C'était lui. Harry. Celui qui m'avait ignoré durant presque un an. Celui qui avait jusqu'à oublier mon existence. Il voulait me revoir. J'ai déchiré le mot. Moi, je ne le voulais pas ! Il m'avait oublié, lâchement abandonné, et maintenant, il voulait faire chemin inverse. Hors de question. Malgré tout, j'y suis allée.

Je l'ai revu aujourd'hui. Il était là, sur le terrain de quidditch attendant, les yeux dans le vide. J'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à le reconnaître. Il avait tellement changé. Ses cheveux habituellement en bataille l'était toujours, mais un peu plus long. Ses yeux verts, étaient éteinds mais se sont rallumé quand je suis apparu. Il avait une tête de plus que moi, et paraissait plus musclé. Un fin collier ornait sa mâchoire inférieure. (**Lana** : C'est comme que ça s'appelle la barbe coupé ras qui va d'une oreille à l'autre en passant sur le menton) Il m'a regardé m'approcher, alors que moi-même je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais là. Je mis ma présence sur le compte de ma curiosité et j'attendis qu'il parle.

« - Salut Hermione.

Sa voix, si enfantine, était loin. Le son de celle-ci était suave, légèrement rauque.

« - Salut.

« - Tu as changé.

« - Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment.

« - S'en est un. J'avais peur que tu ne viennes pas, dit-il au bout de quelques minutes.

« - A vrai dire, je n'en avais pas l'intention, après le traitement que tu m'as fait subir.

Malgré moi, j'avais parlé d'une voix froide. Je m'en voulus aussitôt quand je vis l'étincelle de ses yeux vaciller. Seulement, il se reprit vite.

« - Je suis content que tu sois là. Tu m'as tellement manqué.

« - Alors pourquoi tu as disparu ?

« - Je ne voulais pas qu'il te fasse du mal.

Devant mon air étonnée, il poursuivit.

« - Tu comprends tu es tout ce qu'il me reste, je n'aurais pas supporté qu'il te blesse. Alors j'ai préféré rompre tout contact, je me suis exilé et j'ai caché le manque que me procurait cette absence dans les livres. Tu me manquais mais je voulais te protéger... Tu sais, après la mort de Ron, j'ai cru qu'une partie de moi avait été enterré, mais au fur et à mesure de mes voyages, j'ai commencé à regretter cette distance que j'avais instaurée. Alors je demandais des nouvelles à tes parents en secret. C'est comme ça que j'ai su que tu avais renoncé à ce monde, et que tu avais ta propre librairie. Ça ne m'a pas étonnée de toi. Et j'ai eu ta nouvelle adresse. Pour être sur que tu l'ouvres, je l'ai posté à la moldue et j'ai espéré que tu ne jettes pas la lettre en sachant qui l'avais écrit. J'ai tout su de toi, sauf ta vie privée. Je ne demandais pas à tes parents si tu avais fait ta vie. Je ne voulais pas savoir si tu avais un copain, un mari ou des enfants. La réponse me ferait sûrement mal, alors j'ai attendu. Je t'ai donné ce rendez-vous, pour que tu saches. Que tu sois la seule à tout savoir. Alors voilà, tu peux me poser toutes les questions que tu souhaites.

Voilà ce qu'il m'a dit ce matin. Alors j'ai cherché. Quelle question avait le plus besoin de réponse. Comment était mort le mage noir ? Ou avait-il voyagé ? Avait-il fait sa vie ? Puis c'est à ce moment que j'ai réellement entendu ce qu'il m'avait dit. Il avait peur de savoir si j'avais refait ma vie ? Pourquoi. Alors j'ai ouvert la bouche, et j'ai posé la seule question qui avait de l'importance à mes yeux. Après tout, Ginny savait que j'aimais mon meilleur ami, depuis la fin de notre troisième année. Depuis notre vol en hypogriffe.

« - Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avais-tu peur de savoir si oui ou non j'avais refait ma vie ?

Sa réaction m'a vexé. Il a sourit puis rit. Je ne comprenais pas. Qui avait-il de si drôle ?

« - C'est étonnant ce que tu peux me surprendre. Je te propose de tout savoir sur moi. Sur ce que j'ai fait après Poudlard, ce que je suis devenu et la seule question qui te vient est de savoir pourquoi. Je vais te le dire Hermione. Parce que je te l'ai dit, je répondrai à toutes tes questions. J'avais peur que tu m'aies remplacé. Que tu m'aies oublié. Tu comprends, je t'avais mis de côté, je ne te parlais plus et j'avais peur que tu me haïsses et que tu m'oublies. A Poudlard, je te voyais me guetter. Combien de fois, je t'ai vu endormie sur un fauteuil de la salle commune. Alors d'un sort je t'emmenais dans ton lit sans entrer dans le dortoir avant d'aller me coucher. Mais quand tu as quitté ce monde, je ne t'ai plus vu. Alors je t'ai cherché. Entre deux voyages. Tu me manquais terriblement. Je te voulais près de moi, à chaque instant. Je me suis retenu un milliard de fois d'aller te voir, de peur d'être suivit par des mangemorts. Et quand j'ai réussit à le vaincre, je t'ai prévenu. Du moins dès que j'ai pu. Tu comprends, quand le combat fut terminé, je suis tombé dans le coma. J'ai juste eu le temps d'envoyer un patronus prévenir madame Pomfresh. Ils m'ont ramené à Poudlard et m'ont soigné. J'avais reçut beaucoup de sorts inconnus. J'ai mis pas loin d'un mois à m'en remettre.

J'étais là, à l'écouter, sans comprendre. Il m'avait dit tellement de chose qu'une fois qu'il se tut, je réfléchis à la question que j'avais posée. Et je repassais ses mots en boucles jusqu'à ce que je comprenne. Il avait dit qu'il me voulait à ses côtés à chaque instant. Se pouvait-il qu'il ressente la même chose que moi ? Malgré moi, je levais les yeux. Il s'était approché à pas de loup. Nos yeux se rencontrèrent et ne se lâchèrent plus. Doucement, il baissa la tête en fermant les yeux. Je l'imitais sans pour autant bouger. Ce n'est que lorsque je sentis ses lèvres sur les miennes que je compris. Il m'aimait. Alors, je répondis à son baiser tout en entourant son cou de mes bras. Nos langues se trouvèrent toutes seules, tandis que ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches. Nos esprits quittèrent le sol durant quelques minutes, puis un toussotement nous firent reprendre pied. Dumbledore était là. Il prévient Harry que tout le monde était là. Alors nous le suivîmes dans la Grande salle. Il y avait les membres de l'Ordre, et nos anciens amis. Nous nous sommes mélangés retrouvant une vie sociale et je l'ai perdu de vue durant plusieurs heures. Au soir, je sentis deux bras m'entourer la taille. Je me retournais pour voir ses yeux verts. Ils avaient retrouvé leur chaleur. Il me chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille et je m'excusais auprès de Lavande et Parvati. Nous sortîmes dans le parc, et il captura mes lèvres sitôt que le vent caressa notre visage. J'y répondit avec joie, savourant ce contact, quand je me souviens d'un truc.

« - Harry, dis-moi, comment as-tu tué Voldemort ?

« - Tu ne vas pas me croire ! Tu te souviens du dernier cours de métamorphose que Ron a suivit ? Celui ou on apprenait à changer les animaux en fontaine ? Et bien, crois-moi, il y a une nouvelle fontaine sur la place de près au Lard.

FIN

J'espère que vous avez aimez.

Lana51


End file.
